Are Our Feelings The Same?
by Kamilia
Summary: For years Flora tired to find out who her best friend, Helia likes but to no avail. With school coming to an end and hearing that Flora might move away, Helia confesses something to her that will change their lives forever.


Waiting out of a two storey brick house was a male with blue hair, fair skin and aqua coloured eyes. He had on the Red Fountain High uniform which considered of size seven black shoes with blue pants, similar colour tie and a white shirt. Helia slung a black bag over his right shoulder, checking the time on his silver watch.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a female with long brunette hair, dark complexion and emerald coloured eyes. She had a bag similar to Helia's and wore a pleated, blue mini skirt and tie with a white shirt. On her feet were black size six shoes.

Flora closed the door behind her before running over to her best friend.

"It took you long enough." Helia commented as he gently flicked a finger onto Flora's forehead. "It's not like you to wake up late. What happened?"

"I was up late checking over my speech for graduation." Flora explained as they began walking to school. "Ms Griselda wants to see it today and critic on how good or crappy it is."

"I am sure your speech will be great, Ms Valedictorian." The blue hair male told her. "I can't believe graduation is next week. It felt like yesterday we started high school."

"You are starting to sound like Mom. She said the same thing this morning." Flora informed him as they turned left. "She then took out the photo album and began looking at baby pictures of the two of us."

The two have been best friends and neighbours before they could talk.

Helia was about to say something when someone called out Flora's name. They stopped and looked around to see a boy with blond hair, dark skin and dark brown eyes running towards them. He had on the same uniform as Helia.

Reaching the two teens, the male said almost out of breath. "Flora, I want to ask you something before we reach school."

"Okay Roy. What is it?" She asked, wondering what it could be.

Ignoring Helia, he asked. "Do you have a date for prom already?"

Flora sighed sadly, quickly glancing at Helia. "No, I don't."

"Yes!" Roy cheered. "Would you give me the pleasure of having you as my date?"

"I don't know. I was planning on staying home that day." She muttered.

"Think about it, okay?" The blond pleaded. "Promise I will make it a day you will never forget."

Before Flora could even answer, Roy ran off towards school.

Helia snarled as they continued walking. "You aren't seriously considering going out with that guy? He is the school's player and would go out with anything that has a vagina."

"I know he is a player, Helia. I was going to turn him down anyway." She stated. "I am going to stay home that day, watch a rom-com movie and fatten myself up with junk food."

"Why don't you come to Prom? You can come and enjoy the time with me and our friends." Helia suggested.

"The last time I check everyone had dates." Flora informed him as they reached the school yard. "I am not going to be one of those persons that stands in a corner with a jacket in my hand and say my 'date' is in the bathroom."

"I don't have a date, Flo so we can go together as friends."

"What about the hundreds of girls that asked you out last week?" Flora pondered. "Thought one of those chicken heads would have been good enough to win a date with the Helia Knightly."

"Those girls aren't my type. There is someone that I would like to ask but I think she will turn me down." Helia sighed as they entered the building and headed towards their first class for the day.

"Are you ever going to tell me who this special girl is? You have been crushing on her for what seems like forever and I have yet to meet her or get a name." The brunette inquired, reaching the door of their classroom.

"I don't want to say her name but I can tell you that she is the perfect one for me. No other girl has captured my attention like she has. Not only is she physically beautiful but she is also smart, talented and has an amazing personality. I am in love with her Flo and can see myself spending the rest of my life with this person." Helia beamed, heading over to his desk at the back. "I am afraid to scare her off."

Flora felt her heart crack into pieces. "Since you love this girl so much, you can ask her to the prom. I don't mind staying home. Mom and Dad will be out of town that day so I will have the house to myself."

"Flora, how much fun will that be? All your going to do is wear one of your night gowns, catch your hair up into a messy bun and stuff your face with vegetarian pizzas and water."

"I just don't want to go. What's so hard in that?" Flora blurted, placing her bag onto a desk.

The persons that were in the class looked at them, surprised at the sudden outbrust.

"What's wrong, Flower?" Helia asked, using the nickname he gave Flora when they were little.

"Nothing." She replied before storming out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Flora stood on the roof of the school, resting against the fence that surrounded the perimeter.<p>

'_What was I thinking? Of course Helia doesn't like me. Maybe I should accept the college out of town offer to attend.' _Flora began considering her choices. _'I will have to broad and be away from my family and friends but it will be worth it. Even though Helia is my best friend I don't know how much longer I can be around him. I have been in love with this guy for what seems like forever and he is in love with someone that is not me. I won't be strong enough to watch as he goes out with this prefect girl and picture them doing things I only want Helia to do with me.' _

Hearing the door to the roof open, Flora turned around to see Roy.

"Oh, it's just you." She groaned.

"Flora, I came to get an answer. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

"My answer is no." Flora told him.

"Please reconsider. You are the girl of my dreams." Roy lied, as he moved closer to her.

Flora extended her hand to stop him from moving any closer to her. "I am one of the few girls in school you haven't slept with as yet." She corrected him. "Ask me the same question again or come any closer and I will make sure your manhood is as useless as your brain."

Roy not taking her seriously moved a little closer. Flora used her right foot and kicked Roy's manhood before slapping him across the face. Once he landed on the ground she used her feet and began slamming onto it, causing even more pain.

The blond cried out with tears coming out of his eyes. "Please stop. I want to have children one day. I will leave you alone. Promise."

Flora stopped and watched as Roy curled up into a foetal position. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the crying male. "Come near me again and I will plaster this picture all over social media. Can you say hashtag cry baby?"

Roy got up and ran through the door he came from while saying. "I am sorry."

A few seconds later Flora saw Helia come onto the roof. He seemed to be almost out of breath.

The brunette wondered why he would run come up here.

* * *

><p>Helia watched as Flora stormed out of class and wondered what the problem was.<p>

Moments later Aisha and Nabu, two of his closest friends came up to him.

Nabu asked. "Dude, what happened? This is the first time I have seen Flora so pissed."

"She asked me the name of the person I am in love with. I didn't tell her the name but did profess my love for this person." Helia informed them, leaning against a nearby wall. "I also tried to convince her to come to prom with me instead of staying home."

Aisha shook her head. "Helia have you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't want to go to prom with you as a friend? Apart from that do you know the name of the guy she is in love with?"

"No, all I know is that he attends this school." He muttered, feeling sad about the thought of Flora been in love with someone that wasn't him.

Aisha gently smacked her forehead. "I have had enough of this. Helia go and tell Flora how you feel about her. If you don't she will give up hope of you two ever been together and might take up Alfea's offer."

The blue hair male looked surprised. "Flora loves me? Alfea? Isn't that the out of town college that accepted Flora?"

"Yeah. Flora mentioned that she was going to reject their offer and stay here to attend Magix University with us." Aisha informed him. "Flora also mentioned that if you reject her then she will leave town and go to Alfea to avoid seeing you with other girls."

Helia felt his heart break at the thought of his Flora leaving Magix. Without another word he ran out of the room and headed to the roof. He knew she would be there.

In a few minutes Helia reached the top of the roof and saw the heartbroken brunette.

"What are doing here?" She asked, looking down at the ground. "Shouldn't you be working up the courage to ask the girl you're in love with out?"

Helia managed to catch his breath before walking over to Flora. Using his hand, he placed it under her chin to lift up the sixteen year old head so she could face him. "I will. Flora Linepha, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Flora wondered if she heard right.

"Flower, you are the girl I am in love with. You are the first person I think about in the morning and the last one before I go to sleep. You mean everything to me and I was too scared to admit it till now." Helia confessed as he cuffed her face. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

"I do love you. Always have and forever will." She admitted.

As the school bell rang, Flora and Helia's lips clashed against one another's. All the love they had for each other was felt in that one, long and passionate lip lock.

Helia and Flora thought. _'Yes! I finally have the one I love the most with me.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is supposed to be a one shot. I could turn it into a multi-chapter if people are unsatisfied with how it is now. <em>**

**_Several persons have been complaining that all my stories are very sexually and that I should try something new. I find it funny that some of the stories that are not sexual everyone seems to hate it and won't review it. The persons that complains about how crappy and lame my stories shouldn't be reading them in the first place. _**


End file.
